Speak Now
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: Best friends for life. Arguments. Discussions. Time together. School sweethearts. Reality. Break-up. Distance. 7 years later, Rose Weasley returns to find that her once upon a time love of her life is getting married. And the only thing she knows is, she is the only girl for him. *Song-Fic*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JKR owns it all!**

**Written for Song-fic Boot Camp**

**Prompt26: Together Forever, Speak Now by Taylor Swift**

**Written for OTP Boot Camp**

**Prompt: Eternal**

**Written for The Bookshelf Competition**

**Prompt: The Caster Chronicles**

**_Write about someone who doesn't accept his/her fate_**

**Summary: Best friends for life. Arguments. Discussions. Time together. School sweethearts. Reality. Break-up. Distance. 7 years later, Rose Weasley returns to find that her once upon a time love of her life is getting married. And the only thing she knows is, she is the only girl for him. **

**NOTE: Hello everyone, this will be my first RoseXScorpius multi-chaptered fic, it wont be very long (three chapters), yet counts as a MC fiction. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Also, a bucket load of thanks to ****_Clever Ink Slinger_**** for being such an awesome beta! **

**Okay, happy reading!**

Rose Weasley took a deep breath, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't believe that it had taken her seven long years to return home. She had been young and was learning to be independent when a great opportunity had knocked at her door-a job in America, a good one for a fresher. She had been offered to work/learn under one of the best artists-photographers. He was the chief editor of the magazine which had offered her the job-who was she to refuse? She did agree though-writing letters though conventional, she should have visited. The hills, the countryside, the most familiar house…was all the same. She had wanted to surprise her parents and apparated home, but upon her arrival Rose found the house empty. Then she realized that it was Sunday, which meant that her parents would be at her Grandparents' place. _Well then, it would be better to surprise the whole family,_ she thought to herself as she apparated to the Burrow.

Appearing just outside of the Burrow, Rose noticed that her Grandparents' home looked quiet, too quiet. And on a _Sunday_ too! She was quite surprised by how calm things were, and while she searched for any signs of movement, she took another deep breath to steady her nerves. Rose was too nervous to enter, and knew why. It wasn't because she would be meeting her family in person after seven long years, though she was sort of anxious about their reactions. No, instead it was because she knew _he_ would be there. Just like he had been every time. But that was stupid of course. Years had passed- and for all she knew, his tradition had stopped once they ended things. Except, Rose knew in her heart that he wouldn't have; he had become a part of the family long before they had gotten together.

As her steps closed the distance to the door, her heartbeat continued to increase, "Calm down, it's going to be fine! Stop acting stupid," she told herself.

Instead of knocking, still wanting to go with the surprise, she opened the door silently. Rose knew the wards hadn't been set up against her, she was family. Once the door opened, she could hear the sounds of voices coming from the kitchen and living room. Allowing herself a nervous smile, she walked in.

She stopped just inside the living room. Almost all of her Uncles were there, all of them involved in conversations, and a couple of her cousins were scattered around the room. They didn't seem to have noticed her, "Hey guys!" she said, realizing that her voice slightly trembled.

A hush fell over the room, cloaking it in sudden silence. Just then, she saw her Dad coming out from the kitchen, holding some sandwiches and drinks. "Hey Daddy," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Rose couldn't imagine how she had let life go on without them for so long. Her father simply gaped at her, probably wondering if she was real or not. She walked over to him and ignoring the food in his hands, pulled him into a hug. She heard the food clatter to the floor and he hugged her back, "I can't believe this! _Bloody hell_!"

"What's going on here?" Rose heard her Mum's voice and her head shot up to see Hermione, standing just outside of the kitchen, frozen in shock.

"Mom!" Rose exclaimed, and went over to hug her.

"Oh my god! Are you really home?" Hermione cried as she hugged her daughter back.

And then the silence broke and she was hugged by each and everyone of her present family present. All of them looking extremely happy to see her, but she also realized that there was something else in their expressions too. Rose noticed that her Mum seemed to be especially nervous. She watched her parents carefully, trying to see some hint of what was causing the uneasiness that had spread across the room.

"Wow, this is such a surprise! When did you get here?" her Mum asked, taking her toward the couch.

"Um, just a while ago," Rose shrugged, feeling a little confused. It felt like there was some secret in air, but she couldn't figure out what. Or maybe it was just awkwardness; she hadn't been here in seven years! Then again, they were her _family_! Speaking of family, she looked around. Most of her cousins weren't there, even her own brother seemed to be missing, and…_he_ wasn't here too.

"Are you staying for long?" her Dad asked, he sounded hesitant. Rose looked at him, and her eyes softened. She hadn't realized just how much her staying away would affect her family. Rose felt sad and guilty; she shouldn't have been so focused on her career.

"Actually, I have decided to move back," she answered quietly.

"Really?" obviously, he hadn't expected that.

"Yes, Dad," she smiled widely.

"I'm so glad Rosie!" he grinned back and hugged her again.

"Me too," Rose laughed. She was sitting between her parents, both holding her, while the rest of the family went back to their conversations. It was pretty obvious that they were giving them time to catch up.

"So, where's everyone else?" Rose asked cautiously, suspicious about why none of her younger cousins were around.

"Well, they had somewhere else to be," she heard her Mum reply.

"Where?" she asked, looking at her. Once again, the whole room had gone quiet.

"At a wedding," Hermione mumbled.

"Who's wedding?" Rose asked, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. It was almost as if it knew the answer.

When Hermione didn't answer, Rose freed herself from her parents' arms and leaned back to look at her mother. The answer was clear in her eyes. Rose swallowed and felt strangely empty.

"Scorpius's wedding," she inquired softly.

"Yes," was the only reply that Hermione gave. Rose clenched her suddenly cold hands into tight fists in her lap. It felt as if she couldn't breathe and there was a sharp pain stabbing through her chest.

"I-uh…air," she muttered and left the room.

Once again, she found herself standing outside of the Burrow. This time she was hunched over, gasping, as tears rolled down her face uncontrollably. The pain in her chest was too hard to bear. It hurt…it hurt too much.

She heard footsteps approaching and quickly straightened, wiping her face.

"Hey," it was her mother's soft voice.

"Mum!" Rose turned and hugged Hermione, crying.

"Oh honey," she said, hugging Rose back. Rose couldn't believe her reaction to the news of Scorpius' wedding. It had been seven long _years_, and she had been the one who ended it! But then why did it hurt like it was yesterday? Deep down, she knew the answer.

She had never stopped loving him.

No matter how many people she dated, met, or fell for…none of them could match up with her standards. None of them were him…none of them were Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose and Hermione apparated back to their home, and after a while Ron joined them.

"Is he already married?" Rose whispered, when all her tears seemed to have subsided.

"Not yet, it's in the evening, we are invited," Hermione quietly said, running her fingers through Rose's hair.

"By we you mean, Dad and you?" she asked, holding her breath.

"Yes," Hermione replied. Of course it would be…for all she knew, she was nonexistent to him.

"May I come too?" she asked quietly.

"Rose, darling, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Please Mum, I need to see him," she whispered.

"Darling, I know. But I don't know if he wants to see you, and moreover, I don't want you to get hurt," Hermione tried to explain. Rose kept quiet, her decision already made.

She _was_ going to see him. One last time; before there wasn't a chance, before he truly wasn't hers.

* * *

**A/N: I would so love to know your thoughts! :)**

** Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

After her mother's reply, Rose began to calm down. A million thoughts were running through her head, and she knew most of them wouldn't be supported by anyone. Right now, she had a decision to make-should she pursue the love of her life on his _wedding_ day knowing that he might or might now love her? Or should she just give up and let him move on with his life?

Just thinking about the latter option hurt her far more than she could have ever imagined, and she couldn't live the rest of her life_ not _knowing if he would have chosen her. Rose _had_ to know. She wanted to look at him one last time, and have him tell her that she wasn't needed in his life anymore, that he had truly moved on. But, if he was going to get _married_, wasn't it obvious he had moved on? She didn't have to go and make things worse for him, bring back memories and cause him pain.

Once again, it was _she_ who had broken things off, leaving him with a shattered heart. Rose recalled how hurt Scorpius had been after their break up. And from what Albus had told her, all Scorpius had done was drink all the time, and not step out of the house. It was as if he had given up on everything. Though he had told her he understood, it had taken him a very long to get back to normality.

She didn't realize that she had wandered into the kitchen until she saw an elegant card on the table. With trembling hands, she picked it up. Her eyes focused on,

_…Scorpius Malfoy and Vera Vane invite you to their wedding on 5__th__ August, 4:30 pm, Malfoy Manor…_

_Vera Vane_? He was marrying Vera Vane? That name sent Rose careening into a long lost memory…

_Pursing her lips, Rose watched Scorpius and Vera talk to each other. Or rather whisper to each other since they were in the library. Scorpius said something, causing Vera to giggle and pat his arm flirtatiously. She clenched her fists in anger. She didn't like this scene, not one tiny bit._

_Then Vera leaned closer and whispered something in his ear, touching his muscular chest. Rose narrowed her eyes, and pulled out her wand ready to hex Vera into oblivation. Then she looked at Scorpius, and realized that he looked a little embarrassed. Obviously that slut had whispered something sick! Finally, Vera leaned in and kissed Scorpius's cheek (her lips lingering on him longer than necessary) before leaving. Chuckling to himself, and blushing slightly while running his hand through his hair, Scorpius made his way toward her._

_With unnecessary harshness, Rose slammed her books shut and rolled up parchments of unfinished homework before casting a glare in Scorpius' direction. Turning, she stormed out of the library- so angry that she could kill somebody!_

_Once out of the library, she took a shortcut, which headed to the Astronomy tower, "Rose!" she heard Scorpius calling after her, Rose ignoring him and simply walked faster._

_"Wait up!" he shouted._

_"Leave me alone!" she screamed and began to run. It started to feel like she would burst into tears at any moment and she wasn't the type of girl who _cried._ Especially, not over boys. And it was stupid really; it wasn't like Scorpius was her _boyfriend_. He was just her best friend! So, the anger she was feeling toward him was completely irrational._

_Rose heard his footsteps running after her, getting closer and closer. She had almost reached the stairs when she felt a strong pull, which caused her to drop her bag and collide into him._

_"What's the matter?" he asked her, holding both of her arms._

_Rose refused to look at him, trying to control the stupid tears that were threatening to roll down her face. That just made her even more angry with him. "Nothing! Let me go," she choked._

_"Are you _crying_?" Scorpius' grip loosened due to shock._

_"I'm not!" Rose snorted, yes, snorting was good._

_"Rose Alana Weasley, don't lie to me," he said, she could hear the smugness in his tone._

_"Ugh! You're unbearable!" She huffed._

_"But you love me," he said casually._

_Gasping, Rose looked up into his eyes. His grin vanished as he took in the look on her face, and his expression turned into worry. Rose slapped herself inwardly, realizing that he didn't _really_ know her secret. He was just being the usual obnoxious best friend that he always was. How many times had they told each other the four letter word in friendly sense? It would be so like Scorpius to bring it up in a conversation and give himself credit._

_"Right," she mumbled a little too late._

_"Are you alright?" he asked seriously. She simply stared unable to look away. It was then she realized that there was hardly any distance between the two of them where she stood against the stairway with Scorpius hovering over her._

_"Rose?" he whispered. Why was he so close? She could freaking smell mint in his breath! And he himself smelled so good! She just wanted to inhale him, and then lean up to and kiss those pale pink lips of his as she tugged his hair. Oh god, she thought._

_"Tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded._

_"Ugh! Why don't you go ask _Vera_?" She pushed him away and started to run up the stairs._

_"Vera? What the hell is the matter with you?" Scorpius shouted as he chased her up._

_"Scorpius, leave me alone, alright!" she ordered at the top of the stairs._

_"Of course not! Not until you tell me why you are pitching a hissy fit! And why should I ask_ Vera_?" he looked so confused that Rose would have laughed if she hadn't been feeling so out of control._

_"Oh please! Ever since we've come back, and you have suddenly turned sexy- all you have been doing is spending time with Vera! Moreover, she is with only with you because of how you look, not because she wants to know you! You are smart, funny, and so good! She does not deserve you!"_

_Not saying anything, Scorpius simply studied her, analyzing every word she had just uttered. Feeling embarrassed because of everything she had just said, Rose started to blush. If only I had shut up, she thought._

_"So, you are jealous," Scorpius stated. There was something different in his eyes as he looked at her._

_"No, I'm not jealous!" Rose defended herself, feeling rather pathetic._

_"I can tell when you are lying, you know," he almost smirked._

_"Don't act as if you know me!" Rose scowled at him._

_"You think that I am sexy," he stated confidently, this time not hiding his smirk._

_"No!" she blushed deeper as he walked toward her._

_"You said it, don't deny," he chuckled._

_"I did not say it," she whispered, suddenly feeling like she was about to faint. _

_"Yes, you did," he grinned, closer to her again-too close._

_"I hate you," she mumbled, looking away from him._

_"No, you don't," he whispered. Then he lifted her face, and stared into her brown eyes. Her heartbeat sped up, and her knees felt wobbly._

_"Will you hit me if I kiss you?" he asked, still staring intensely into her eyes._

_"No…" her reply was hardly audible._

_He leaned down, and pressed his lips softly against hers._

That had been their very first kiss, and after that, Rose and Scorpius had been an item. Throughout the rest of the school years (three to be exact), they had been together. Their love had just grown stronger, until she broke up with him.

Stupid, she was so stupid.

She looked at the name, 'Vera Vane,' again.

Her decision was made, she was definitely going.

* * *

**AN: Alright, here's chapter two! Hope you guys like it. =)**

**Also, thank you Clever Ink Slinger for editing it for me. xx**

**Please do review! **

**Nik**


	3. Chapter 3

Writing a note for her parents, telling them that she was heading out for a while, Rose rushed up the stairs to her bedroom. Closing the door quietly behind her, she went to her unpacked bags and began riffling through her belongings, only to find that none of the clothes suited the occasion. But, what clothes did one wear to possibly stop a wedding?

"Ugh!" Rose screamed as she threw things around, desperately searching for something to wear. It was already past three-thirty, she had to get ready and get there before Scorpius slipped between her fingers forever. She went through her clothes again, hoping to find something appropriate to wear, again, she found nothing. Massaging her head, she considered heading over to her parents' room and asking her mother for a dress. But, then that would result in her mother knowing where she was going and she didn't want to do that.

That's when her eyes fell on the cardboard box peaking through the half open closet door. Trembling with adrenaline, she rushed to the box, and grabbed it off the shelf, her hands shaking as she opened it. A wave of calm soothed her as she stared at the emerald green dress that lay in the box. It had been Scorpius's last gift to her.

Rose picked it up and held it in front of her. It was a sleeveless V-neck, the swooping material falling mid-way down her back, which stopped just above her knees. There was a thin band of black that accentuated the curve of her waist. It wasn't overly grand, it was elegant and classy. Exactly the way she liked.

She quickly put it on, and braided her hair sideways, leaving free messy curls around. It was almost funny that she was dressing up to have her heartbroken, but was hoping to stop Scorpius' possible marriage. She did feel guilty of course, and tried not to think of it. Putting on light make up, accessories, and black stilettos, Rose left the note for her parents on the study table in her room. Taking a deep breath, she apparated.

Standing in one of the many entries of Malfoy Manor, Rose relived many memories. She had been sure that this entry would be the least used, and so it had been. The white mansion stood in front of her proudly. She remembered how scared she had been on her first visit, when she and Albus had been invited to stay a few days when they were eleven. She smiled despite herself. So many years had passed since then.

She trusted that the many years which had passed would make her unrecognizable to everybody else. So, unless she ran into her brother, her cousins or Scorpius' parents, she doubted anybody would know that she was his ex-girlfriend. Ignoring the possibility that she could get caught, she entered. The house looked exactly the same as it had when she had last visited.

Cautiously, she started walking up the steps. Random people, mostly women, were running about carrying things. That was common in weddings, she knew that. It was ten past four, so she started to walk faster, heading toward Scorpius's room. Before Rose reached the room, she made one stop on the way, at one of the guest rooms. And found that the bride was getting ready there. Making sure she wouldn't be noticed by her, Rose watched Vera. Vera was shouting down orders at the bridesmaids angrily. Her hair was held up in a grand manner, but she couldn't see the rest of her dress. Rose did see her family though, all gloating like pigs dressed in their magnificent clothes.

She had to find Scorpius soon! It was getting late, and at any moment, Scorpius would go down to the alter. Vera would come marching down the stairs, and then she would walk down the aisle where would marry Scorpius.

"Stop being such a pessimist!" she told herself, but she knew there was a large possibility of her fears coming true.

Just as she was about to walk to Scorpius's room, someone pulled her by her arm into another room, and she heard the door lock click.

"Who do you-" Rose was about to shout when she realized who it was.

Albus…her brother, her best friend!

"Albus!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"I _knew_ it was you," he muttered as he hugged her back.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me here?" she asked him, moving back to look at him. He had completely changed, all the boyish features gone. He was now a man, which made her wonder how much Scorpius had changed.

"What are you doing _here_?" He asked, incredulous.

"I-I just had to see him," she mumbled.

"After all these years? And _today_?" Albus snorted.

"It wouldn't have happened if someone had told me he was getting married! I move back here expecting something entirely different, and all I come to know is that my whole family is keeping secrets!" Rose snapped.

"He didn't want you to know Rose," Albus whispered.

"Really? And _you_ listened to him? Didn't think for once that I ought to know?" She snorted.

"He had good reasons," he answered, his shoulders slumped.

"I don't believe it, I want to see him, please move."

"I really think you should leave, I love both of you, and I don't want either of you hurt," he spoke sympathetically.

"I think that ship has sailed Al," she replied.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" He snapped.

Rose didn't have an answer to that. She just watched him, feeling heartbroken already. Maybe Albus _was_ right, and she should leave, "Scorp… He was way too broken when you left. And it took him quite a while to get back on his feet, and yes, I agree you should have been told, but it wasn't our decision Rose. It was his! I think that he didn't want you to know because deep down, he was just scared."

"Scared of what?" Rose whispered.

"Your reaction mostly…He knew it would hurt him if you didn't care, and if you came back, I'm pretty sure he would have given up everything and gotten back with you. That's why he waited too long. He never thought things would get so serious with Vera," from the way he said Vera's name, Rose could tell that Albus didn't like her much, he continued, "he was still waiting for you to get back I think. But finally, he decided to do what he thought was the best."

"So, this marriage is nothing but a convenience?" She knew she shouldn't feel hopeful, but she did.

"That's what Vera wanted, and he loves her enough," Albus didn't answer her question. "Don't hurt him, don't hurt yourself, go back Rosie," he placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room.

Rose went cold at the thought of Albus being right. She had hurt Scorpius enough, she shouldn't do anymore damage. Rose decided to wait in the room until the wedding started, and then she could slip out and leave. She could have apparated back, but she didn't have the strength to. Instead, she waited until the noise in the manor began to lessen. She glanced at the clock in the corner and saw that it was four-forty. Knowing that the time had come, Rose walked out the door.

She had reached the end of the stairs; and she could hear the minister's voice speaking about how beautiful that union of their two souls was.

It hurt to know that someone else was standing in that place where she was supposed to stand. But, it had been all her fault. She was the only one to blame!

"…speak now, or forever hold your peace," these particular words of the minister were sharp to her ears. Her heart was thudding wildly against her chest. There was nothing but silence outside.

She couldn't just stand there doing nothing! She _had_ to go! Yes, she had made mistakes in the past, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

Rose ran.

She was gasping for air by the time she reached the ceremony. It seemed that she had made it just in time. Her gasping filled the silence and she was vaguely aware that all of the guests, including a few members of her own family, were looking at her in horror. Her eyes passed onto Vera, who looked absolutely furious in her grand dress. She was pretty sure Scorpius didn't like it very much.

Finally, her eyes landed on him.

He stood there looking unreal. The most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on, with his platinum blond hair perfectly gelled, and his face holding nothing but shock.

"Scorpius," she muttered. The pain in her heart was subsiding, as if looking at him was the cure.

Rose saw him drop Vera's hands and turned toward her. He still looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe that she really was there. Still breathing hard, Rose walked a little further, not noticing that the minister had spoken something, she only stared at Scorpius while he stared back at her.

She was staring into his eyes now. Rose was much closer to Scorpius than she had ever been in the past seven years. Even after being here, looking at him, knowing what she wanted to say, she couldn't. She simply stared at him, her eyes speaking her heart.

She could see it in his eyes too, though hurt, he had never stopped loving her. Just as she had never stopped loving him.

Finally, realizing that she _had_ to say something, instead of staring at him, she tried, "I love you," was all she could whisper.

Not wanting to see the look of rejection pass through his eyes, she turned back and started to run again. This time she was running away from him. She had done her part, and now, he had to do his.

Her heart hammering in her chest, she realized that she had stopped at the spot where she and Scorpius used to spend most of their time together. Hugging herself, she started to cry again. Rose could hear footsteps coming in her direction, but she was too afraid to find out who it was. For all she knew, it could be any of her numerous family members.

But, then her heart skipped a beat, and the hair on her neck stood up. She knew it was nothing due to cold. It was as if her body knew better, hesitantly she looked up. There he was of course, he had run after her.

"Never took you for a crier," she heard his husky voice say.

A smile lit her face as their first kiss passed through her mind, "You love me," Scorpius said.

"I do," Rose agreed. It took her all of her strength to not to throw herself in his arms.

"I don't know what I was about to do Rose, I'm so glad you came!" He spoke with emotion and pulled her into a kiss.

Crying with joy, Rose kissed him back eagerly. The moment her lips touched his, she realized that they were never meant to be separate; he was truly hers just as she was his.

It was like she had never left.

It was like the years apart had never passed.

They had been in love back then and they were in love even now.

**There you go! It's done. Yes, my first and smallest multi-chaptered RoseXScorpius fan fiction. I'm waiting curiously for your reaction, though I could have extended the last bit, I didn't want to. I wanted to stick to the song from the start. **

**I hope you loved reading it as much as I like writing it. **

**Please leave me your review and thoughts. **

**And would you like a Scorpius's POV or this story in a one-shot? Lemme know if you do. **

**Okay, you know what to do. Magic click is right down! ;) **


End file.
